Hel (The Circumstances Leading to Waltraute's Marriage)
Summary Hel is Loki's daughter. Unlike her siblings Fenrir and Jörmungandr, it wasn't clear which role Hel would play in the Ragnarok, which made her dangerous to Asgard and ended up making it so that Odin sealed her in Niflheim, where she became the queen of the underworld. However, as Baldr speculated in one of her reports, Odin doesn't have a reason to have spared her life if she was that dangerous. Instead, the truth is Odin had been unable to kill her. Additionally, Baldr noted that Hel possesses a noteworthy characteristic: authority over the dead in the nine worlds, the exact same power Odin has, marking her as a second head God. Odin had sent her to the underworld because he's aware that he's only the head god due to being the only one that can fulfill the position, and that given that only one head god is needed, people would likely choose the innocent Hel over the scheming and manipulative war god Odin. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 6-A Name: Hel Origin: The Circumstances Leading to Waltraute's Marriage Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely older than a human lifespan Classification: God, Giant, Queen of the Underworld, Second head god Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Resistance to Curses, Manipulation of the souls of Niflheim | Typhoon Creation, Death Manipulation, Durability Negation and Summoning via human sins Attack Potency: City level (Can fight against Waltraute in the crossover) | Continent level (Much stronger than before, comparable to Fenrir and Jörmungandr, can create her own world tree) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling (Should be comparable to Waltraute) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Níðhöggr's breath launched her into a wooden wall, but she was otherwise unharmed by the attack; can fight Waltraute in the crossover) Stamina: High Range: At least tens of meters | Tens of kilometers normally, Multiverse level with Yggdrasil (only for summoning) Standard Equipment: None notable | Niflheim's human sins Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable | The human sin is only lethal to humans Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ice Manipulation:' During her fight with Rán, Hel proved to be capable of creating a giant ice sword. When the sword was destroyed Hel manipulated all the shards to shoot them at Rán from countless directions. *'Resistance to Curses:' Normally most dwarven items and weapons have powerful curses on them that can bring ruin to mortals like humans or giants, but the properties of the gods repel these dwarf curses, allowing them to freely wield or use them. *'Human Sin Manipulation/Typhoon Creation:' As the second head god Hel has the ability to create an 80-kilometer wide typhoon around her out of the sins of the people in Niflheim. Due to being a huge mass made off of countless humans sins, it's practically death itself to humans in contact, though non-human beings like dragons, Youkai and gods can endure it. Additionally, Hel can use this black hurricane to form a black tree, a new world tree. By growing the branches of this world tree in directions which ignore Euclidean geometry she is able to freely summon countless armies from outside the Norse culture made up of the nine worlds. The people summoned to appear as "shadows", copies of the original beings. The shadows possess the appearance, the abilities and presumably the knowledge of the originals and will voluntarily fight for Hel. With this method, she summoned the second generation Object "Rush", Hishigami Mai, Shizuna, the White Girl, Accelerator and Shiroyama Kyousuke, who in turn summoned the White Queen. The White Queen was summoned via Kyousuke's abilities and not Hel's so she won't necessarily follow Hel's orders like the actual shadows. Key: Base | With Sins of Niflheim Gallery Hel2.png Niflheim_Sins.jpg|Jack Elvan arrives at the sin typhoon Hel Summons.png|Some of Hel's Summons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Waltraute Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Ice Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weather Users Category:Death Users Category:Summoners Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Royal Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6